Una Oportunidad
by Torrencee
Summary: Alain y Mairin han estado casados por unos años pero lo que ellos no saben, es que en la vida y en amor no todo es color de rosa.


Notas de autor: Hola, lamento la desaparición una vez más pero lamentablemente ahora ando en Hawaii de vacaciones y pues soy algo floja, aunque estoy intentando escribir más. Espero que esto les guste y como me gusta el Marisson amargo, aquí tienen algo de eso.

Nota: Alain & Mairin son mayores y no voy a especificar edades. (Me gusta dejar eso para la imaginación de cada uno)

Una Oportunidad

Después de unos años, Alain y Mairin decidieron comenzar de cero en Cuidad Novarte. Él aún seguía ayudando al profesor como asistente, pero ya era tiempo para que la parejita se fuera a su casa propia, ya que llevaban cuatro años casados. Cuidad Novarte quedaba lo suficientemente lejos para que ellos tuvieran su privacidad, y lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ir a ayudar al profesor cuando este lo necesitara.

La pelirroja por otra parte, estaba ocupada con las obligaciones de ser una campeona. Mairin había ganado la liga pokémon hace unos siete años. Ella rechazó el puesto Élite Cuatro para poder estar con Alain y apoyarlo en lo que pudiera necesitar, pero este insistió en que ella fuera a hacer sus sueños realidad.

Un año después, Mairin estaba decidida a tomar el título de campeona de Diantha y así fue, lo ganó. Aunque también estaba decidida a tener una charla con un chico de cabello negro que hacía que su corazón saltara un par de latidos cada vez que estaba cerca.

Ellos siempre supieron que había algo especial, algo más que una simple amistad, pero ninguno quería admitir la situación. El problema era que la pelirroja sabía que su amigo nunca se dignaría a tomar el siguiente paso, cosa que obligó a la chica a tener el valor suficiente para declararle sus sentimientos.

No todo es color de rosa, no solo en la vida, también en el amor y lamentablemente, ellos no eran la excepción. Había un tema que los dos habían estado hablando hace un rato pero que ninguno de los dos quería. Un domingo en la noche, Alain invitó a Mairin a una cena después de estar más de un mes sin verla.

— ¿Ya pediste la cuenta?

Él alzó la mirada.

— Sí, si la pedí.

Mairin dio un suspiro y lentamente movió su mano por el sedoso mantel blanco de la mesa hasta alcanzar los dedos de cierta persona que estaba sentada al frente de ella, pero él la esquivó.

— Disculpe señor, aquí tiene la cuenta — Dijo la mesera mientras ponía la boleta encima de la mesa. Ella les agradeció venir al restaurante y pidió permiso para retirarse.

Alain solo asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa forzada.

La pelirroja miró hacia otro lado cuando de repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

— Mairin, vámonos. ¿Tienes las llaves?

Ella asintió, buscando las llaves del auto en la cartera.

— ¿Quieres que yo maneje? — Preguntó ella.

— No, no te preocupes.

Él caminó hacia la salida con las manos en los bolsillos y con esa mirada fría que lo definía. Cuando llegaron al auto, que estaba estacionado afuera del restaurante, Alain abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero para poder dejarla entrar. Después de eso, él la cerró. La pelirroja se miraba las manos y jugaba con cierto anillo en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda. Alain caminó hacia el otro lado del auto y se sentó en su asiento, notando lo que ella hacía. Después de un suspiro, él prendió el motor del auto, la miró y partieron.

Este sería un largo camino a casa.

Las luces se reflejaban en las ventanas del auto y los dos continuaban callados hasta que la pelirroja rompió el silencio.

— Pienso, que por tu reacción en el restaurante has estado pensado en lo que hablamos la última vez que nos vimos.

— Algo así.

— Alain…

— ¿Entonces?

Ella lo miró con una confusa expresión en el rostro.

— Mairin — Él comenzó — ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de que ya tienes los papeles listos?

Ella solo apretó sus dedos sin levantar la mirada.

— Bueno, es qué yo…

— Sé que es complicado con nuestros horarios — El azabache pausó por un instante antes de seguir — También por mi culpa.

— No es todo necesariamente tu culpa. Yo también tengo mucho que ver en esto, después de todo es nuestra relación y estamos casados.

Él sonrió levemente a las últimas palabras mencionadas.

— No por mucho, ¿verdad? — La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios tan rápido como llego.

— Alain, no es que yo no…

Pero él no la dejó terminar.

— Te firmaré los papeles del divorcio, Mairin.

Ella quedo fría.

Era cierto que la idea del divorcio estaba rondándoles la cabeza hace tiempo, pero no era necesariamente porque no se querían.

De cierto modo ella esperaba que él le dijera que no.

Mairin miraba fijamente el parabrisas mientras unas cálidas lagrimas humedecían sus mejillas.

Alain notando esto, buscó un lugar para estacionarse por unos instantes para que pudieran hablar.

— ¿Eso no era lo que querías?

— No si podemos arreglar las cosas. — Dijo notando que su quebrada voz la traicionaba.

Él se dio vuelta sonriendo levemente para limpiarle las lágrimas que recorrían su delicada cara.

— Me complica — Ella tomó la mano del chico, sorprendiéndolo — Porque no es que no te quiera, pero a veces parece que, tú, bueno, ya sabes.

Alain evadió sus ojos por unos instantes y acercó su mano hasta su cabeza pasando sus dedos entremedio de su cabello negro dando un suspiro. Él sabía que esto era difícil para los dos, pero a él en particular le ha costado entrar en términos con que su relación terminaría y se puso aún más distante en el último tiempo.

Inevitablemente, lo que sentían se interponía en sus caminos ciertas noches en las cuales los dos se necesitaban. Últimamente, los únicos momentos en los que se demostraban cariño era debajo de las sabanas.

— Te amo — Dijo él simplemente.

Ella se quedó inmóvil a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

— Sé que estoy ocupado muchas veces, sé que quizás no te presto tanta atención como debería y sé que no te expreso lo que siento por ti todo el tiempo como quisieras, pero aun así, significas mucho para mí. — Él le apretó la mano con fuerza.

De repente ella se dio cuenta como algo brillaba por el lado de la mejilla del azabache, haciendo que esta parpadee un par de veces para asegurarse que sus ojos no la engañaban.

— ¿Tu estas? — Mairin acercó su mano lentamente hasta la mejilla de este y la acarició.

Él solo trató de evadir la mirada ajena.

Dejando ir la mano del chico, Mairin puso sus dos manos en la cara de este, obligando a que la mirara; ella siempre fue débil a los hermosos ojos azules de Alain. Sus parpados comenzaron a caer mientras ella giraba su cabeza levemente para acercarse hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él. Mientras los labios de la pelirroja lo besaban lentamente, ella se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que se marcaba en los labios del joven y no pudo evitar aprovechar lo distraído que estaba en ese minuto para poder acariciarle tímidamente los brazos y la espalda.

— Se suponía que…— Él sintió como un dedo se puso en sus labios.

— Shhh

Mairin acercó una de sus manos hacia uno de los botones de la camisa del azabache y sonrió traviesa al acercarse a besarlo una vez más. Alain tomó la oportunidad para besarle el cuello mientras le desabrochaba el vestido por atrás bajándole el cierre lentamente, pero ella lo detuvo.

— Estamos llegando muy lejos. — Río coqueta la pelirroja — ¿No crees?

— Mira quien está hablando — Sonrío Alain.

— Te amo.

— Yo también

La pelirroja se limpió el cuello y se abrocho el vestido rápidamente mientras se sentaba en su lugar una vez más. Él por otra parte se abrocho la camisa con una sonrisa de par en par en su cara.

— ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? — Preguntó curiosa pero ya sabía la respuesta.

— Creo que te puedes deshacer de los papeles y lo sabes tan bien como yo. — Contestó con confianza.

Ella alzó una ceja.

— Así que tú crees que con un par de besos y un embarazo no planeado ya me tienes de vuelta.

— No necesariamente y tú lo sabes — Él la miró seriamente — Sabes perfectamente que hemos sabido del embarazo por los últimos dos meses y aun así nuestra relación se ha estado deteriorando.

— Lo del divorcio llevábamos hablándolo por los últimos cinco meses, pero ninguno quería hacerlo. — Ella respondió simplemente.

— Tenías los papeles en mano, Mairin.

— Si Alain, pero no quiero dejarte. — Pausó por unos instantes — ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar? Sí, es cierto que todo entre nosotros se vuelve un problema y créeme que cansa, pero al mismo tiempo que no funcionamos, también esto funciona y cuando funciona...

Él la besó suavemente causando que esa sonrisa que él amaba de ella se reflejara en sus labios.

— ¿Y cuando funciona? — Él alzó una ceja.

— Y cuando funciona, no cambiaría lo que tenemos por nada; no quiero a nadie más que a ti.

Alain la miró con ternura y alzó su mano para acariciar la cabeza de la chica para despeinarla.

— ¡Alain! ¿No crees que estamos algo viejos para estas cosas?

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras hacía andar el auto. Definitivamente el resto del trayecto para llegar a casa no sería tan callado y él no lo cambiaría por nada.


End file.
